bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Kassia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840757 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8558 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 110 |movespeed_attack = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Emperor Yu, divine ruler of the celestial heavens, watched over the blissful souls that had earned their way into paradise. Yet, loneliness and a touch of boredom led him to select twelve heavenly creatures as part of a competition for the most worthy assistant, and send them to best display their merits in the guise of a human. Tiger, as an apex predator, had a tenacious will and the prowess to match. When she arrived in the human world, she sought out the most capable humans she could find—which, in the alpine mountains, happened to be no more than a ragtag group of hunters. They were useful insofar as navigating their home terrain was concerned, but lacked the proper training to fend off the more organized bandits that threatened the very villages they were hired to protect. Seizing the opportunity, Tiger introduced herself as Kassia—their new commander in charge. Their confused glances and doubt over the authenticity of a sharp-eyed woman who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere soon gave way to looks of determination as Kassia roused their spirits with the promise of gold and glory. The now-elite squad, Skyroar, was now known throughout their snowy domain and further afield for their overwhelming ambush tactics and single-mindedness. Like any other group, however, it wasn't smooth flying all the time. Kassia's greatest strength was also her biggest flaw. Once, having tracked their enemies into a gauntlet, their prideful leader marched straight ahead... and promptly disappeared from view as the floor gave way to a trap. |summon = Look sharp, soldier! You are NOT coming into my squad slouching and sleepy. Get in line, or you can leave. |fusion = Ahem. What are these? Did you requisition them via the proper channels? ...Wait, these are for me? |evolution = |hp_base = 6386 |atk_base = 2187 |def_base = 2332 |rec_base = 1999 |hp_lord = 9123 |atk_lord = 3124 |def_lord = 3331 |rec_lord = 2855 |hp_anima = 10015 |rec_anima = 2617 |atk_breaker = 3362 |def_breaker = 3093 |def_guardian = 3569 |rec_guardian = 2736 |def_oracle = 3212 |rec_oracle = 3212 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |evofrom = |evointo = 840758 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 840034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |normal_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62 |normal_distribute = 7, 15, 15, 7, 15, 15, 6, 7, 6, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Military Stripes |lsdescription = 120% boost to Def, Rec and max HP of Thunder types, 10% damage reduction from Thunder, Water types, 150% boost to spark damage & damage taken may restore HP |lsnote = 50% chance of healing 20-25% damage taken |es = Unrelenting Ferocity |esdescription = 20% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns for all allies, negates Def ignoring effects for all allies & greatly boosts Thunder elemental damage |esitem = |esnote = 100% Thunder elemental weakness damage |bb = Stalking Ambush |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP & reduces foe's BB gauge |bbnote = 140% parameter boost to Thunder types, 60% crit rate to Thunder types, fills 5-8 BC when hit, 50% chance of healing 20~25% damage taken & 15% BB gauge reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 30 |bb_frames = 39, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70 |bb_distribute = 15, 15, 8, 15, 7, 10, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Iron Flashpoint |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate of Thunder types for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & probability of activating BB/SBB/UBB twice for 2 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 800% * HP / max HP on AoE attack, 140% parameter boost to Thunder types, 60% crit rate to Thunder types, 190% Spark & 20% chance of recast |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 17 |sbb_frames = 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |sbb_distribute = 10, 7, 10, 10, 8, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbb2_frames = 55, 58, 61, 64 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = Faster Than Lightning |ubbdescription = 15 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & probability of raising allies from KO |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, fills 50 BC when hit, 450% Spark, 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate & 80% chance of reviving with full HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbgauge = 25 |ubb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77 |ubb_distribute = 6, 10, 6, 6, 6, 10, 10, 7, 7, 7, 10, 4, 4, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbdc = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}